The present invention relates to a platform car and, more particularly, to a platform car with an improved lifting structure for the platform thereof and with a hand-operable cylinder to actuate the lifting structure.
Conventional platform cars are bulky and not easy to steer. Furthermore, the structure thereof, particularly the pin for securing the piston rod of the cylinder in position, is not sound.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved platform car to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.